Consuelo
by Nhoa
Summary: Porque las amigas siempre se apoyan, y esto pudo haber pasado. One-Shoot. Situado en algún lugar del sexto libro. Canon. Leve Hermione/Ginny.


Aquel día, fuera llovía. Hacía frío, un frío que se colaba por debajo de las chaquetas, las bufandas y de los guantes apretados. Se escurría entre las piedras de las paredes del castillo, buscando algún mínimo de calor que asfixiar, unos calcetines agujereados donde esconderse. Pero todo ese frío no era nada comparado con el que sentía Hermione Granger dentro del pecho.

Qué día era o por qué había pasado aquella vez, la verdad es que no importaba. Llevaba sucediendo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Todo por el estúpido, imbécil, cabeza hueca de Ronald Weasley. Hermione podía rememorarlo como si estuviera sucediendo otra vez delante de sus narices. Ron besando a Lavender. Lavender llamándolo Ro-Ro. Él preguntándole a Hermione la redacción de pociones. Ella respondiéndole de mala gana. Él enfadándose con ella como si tuviera la culpa.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le había gritado en medio de la sala común.

Ella no había respondido, pero sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta. 'Tú, Ronald Weasley, tú eres lo que me pasa', hubiera querido gritarle hasta desgañitarse en medio de todo el mundo porque ya no aguantaba más. Pero se contuvo, se tragó las lágrimas y salió por el retrato de la sala común.

-No entiendo a esta chica, de verdad…-Todavía tuvo tiempo de oír mientras se cerraba el retrato.

Entonces huyó. Corrió por los pasillos del castillo y subió y bajó escaleras hasta llegar a aquella aula en desuso del tercer piso que había descubierto en cuarto curso y que todavía usaba cuando quería estar sola. Y una vez allí, cerró la puerta y lloró.

Lloró. Porque aquel cabeza de chorlito que era Ronald Weasley no era capaz de ver lo que sucedía delante suya, no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le odiaba cada vez que hacía como que no entendía lo que le pasaba (porque, sinceramente, no se podía ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta, por Merlín, si hasta Harry lo había notado) y al parecer tampoco se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la irritaba esa actitud que tenía cuando creía llevar la razón y…

Para qué engañarse. Simplemente le odiaba demasiado. Era capaz de hacer que perdiera el control, como ahora mismo. Porque provocaba un desorden en ella que no era capaz de entender. Porque le quería demasiado, y lo sabía. El problema era que él no. Ron Weasley era incapaz de verla como a una chica. Para él era simplemente Hermione. Nada más.

Así la encontró Ginny Weasley cuando abrió la puerta, sentada en el suelo, acurrucada en una esquina, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cara marcada por las lágrimas. Hermione sonrió, o al menos hizo el esfuerzo, y se restregó los ojos con la manga del jersey.

-Hola, Ginny- Dijo, con las palabras roncas.

-Herms, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ginny con la voz rota. Tenía la cara roja y se retorcía la manga del uniforme.

Hermione rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Le preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, trató de adivinar.- ¿Harry?

-Sí…- Hizo una pausa- y no.

-Anda, ven aquí…- Dijo, y palmeó el suelo a su lado.

Ginny se sentó.

-Esto es tan de adolescentes hormonadas que parece mentira.- Comentó, mientras una lágrima le corría por la mejilla.- Y yo que las odiaba a todas cuando entré a Hogwarts…

Ambas rieron. Después el silencio de impuso entre ellas.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? Harry me empezó a gustar hace unos cinco años- Empezó a decir, indecisa.- Parece mentira, ¿no? Yo a veces aún pienso que es una infantilada. Quiero decir. Dean es guapo. Es listo. Es simpático y me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

-¿Pero..?- Preguntó Hermione, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Pero Harry me gusta más.- Concluyó la pelirroja, y empezó a llorar.- ¿Y qué pasará si nunca encuentro a nadie que me guste como Harry? ¿Y si él nunca llega a quererme y yo nunca podré estar con nadie sin.. sin acordarme de él y.. Merlín, suena patético…

-Chss- Hermione le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y la atrajo contra ella.

-No valgo para nada.- Susurró Ginny, abrazando a Hermione.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso.- La contradijo la castaña.- Tú eres guapa, eres lista, una maga poderosa y una amiga increíble.- Le sonrió.- Eres única, Ginny.

La pelirroja sintió que Hermione le decía aquello de corazón, y algo se removió en su interior. De repente, ya no tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Giró la cara hacia ella y se encontró con que estaba mirándola con una expresión entre ternura, comprensión y cariño.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la estaba besando. Fue un beso breve, fugaz. Sus labios apenas se rozaron.

Después, ambas se quedaron mirándose. No les hacían falta palabras, se entendían perfectamente. En aquellos momentos tanto una como otra necesitaban consuelo. Y se lo dieron.

Hubieron más veces. Más peleas con Ron o más novios de Ginny. Y sabían que la otra estaba ahí para apoyarla, para ayudarla. Siempre. En el aula secreta del tercer piso que acabó siendo testigo tanto de confidencias y lágrimas como de besos a escondidas.

* * *

Han pasado veinte años, quizás más. Ginny tiene a Harry y Hermione a Ron, y son totalmente felices. Tienen hijos, una vida preciosa y siguen siendo tan amigas como lo fueron en Hogwarts. No se quieren, y lo saben. Pero en ocasiones, aún recuerdan con cariño esa época en la que fueron, quizás, algo más que amigas; cuando se juntan para hablar o para hacer cosas juntas. Y a veces, sólo a veces, alguna siente un pequeño pinchazo que acompaña a un pensamiento lejano, a una voz que se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

* * *

_Nota de autora._

_Bien, creo que no ha quedado tan mal después de todo xD. La verdad, cuando se me ocurrió esto parecía descabellado, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Es una parejita que casi no está tocada y me parece bastante interesante. Sed clementes, es el primer fic que publico D: Un review se agradecería muchísimo, me encantaría saber qué opináis de la historia. ¿Cómo se llama a esta pareja? No he encontrado nombres, de modo que propongo 'Herny' xD. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya no me enrollo más._

_Gracias,_

**_Nhoa._**


End file.
